High School Pain
by SkyBell
Summary: What happens when a pretty teenager meets a weird bunch and catches the attention of a certain coldhearted genius. High school can be such a pain. Nejiten. Sasusaku. Naruhina. Shikaino. Kankoc.
1. New Kid Arrives

Chapter One Ten-ten's P.O.V

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-…

"Ugh." I groaned, not looking forward to this day at all. Today was my first day at Konoha High. I had recently transferred from my old school called Kumo High. I swear, those are the most uncreative names I have ever heard of. One means leaf high and the other means cloud high. And Kumo High was so boring I practically died. I hope Konha High proves to be more interesting.

So I got up and put on my favorite outfit. Can't hurt to make a good first impression now can it. So, anyways, I was wearing a lilac colored tank top, baby-blue capris, lilac flip flops, a silver necklace with a T for Ten-ten and my favorite hair ribbons that my grandmother gave me before she died.

I went into the kitchen, picked up my dark blue backpack made of jeans material and started the long way to school not even bothering with breakfast although I knew I would regret it later.

After what seemed like forever I was in the school's front yard. It was a sunny day so everyone was outside and I noticed that there was a certain system with groups. Goths hung out with other Goths and the same with punks, jocks, girly girls and the list goes on and on and on.

Well during my extremely intelligent observation, I felt someone's eyes on me so when I turned around to see who it was, my brown eyes met white ones that had a bit of lavender if you looked close enough. I held his gaze for a while when the next thing I knew, I was on my back in pain. Some idiot was skateboarding and didn't watch where he was going and rammed right into me. A girl ran over to help me up. She looked nice enough. She had strange but pretty pink hair and sea foam green eyes and was wearing a pink tank top with a dark blue skirt and pink high heels.

"Hey, sorry about that. Naruto is such a baka! Oh by the way my name is Haruno Sakura what's yours?" she asked, looking at me curiously. I wasn't about to turn down the slim possibility of a friend.

"Ten-ten. Nice to meet you."

"Just Ten-ten?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"Weird. Well anyway come on. I'll introduce you to all my friends." She smiled and started to walk toward three other girls, two of which looked impatient at having to wait on their friend so long.

As we walked closer I noted how strange three of these girls were. I mean Sakura had pink hair and sea foam green eyes, one of the girls over there had dark blue hair and white pupil-less eyes, another of the girls had purple hair with silver tips and gray eyes. The only normal looking girl was a blond with blue eyes.

"Hey, forehead-girl. What took so long? Huh, who's the new kid?"

"This is Ten-ten, Ino-pig."

The blond, known as Ino, turned and smiled.

"Hey my name's Ino. You probably already know Sakura," she glares at Sakura for a reason unknown to me, "Anyway, the girl with purple and silver hair is Mika (a/n: Mika means **The New Moon**.) and the girl with dark blue hair is Hinata." I turned towards the two girls Ino mentioned. Mika smiled at me but Hinata looked down and started pocking her fingers together nervously.

Thankfully, Mika explained quickly "Oh, don't take it personally. She's extremely shy but once she gets used to you she'll stop doing the finger thing and stuttering will go down but we have yet to see her yell."

"A-ano. K-k-konichiwa T-Ten-ten-san."

I'll admit, she looked cute like that. She wore her hair extremely short and was wearing a white tee-shirt with jeans and white sandals, Mika had her hair down a little past her waist and was wearing a silver tank top with a dark blue skirt like Sakura but Mika's had pockets and she was silver flip flops. Ino had her long hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a light blue tube top with light blue capris and had light blue flip flops.

"Well, well, well. What do we have we here another new girl. How troublesome."

We all turned towards the new voice and saw five guys standing there looking as if they could care less. The one who spoke had brown hair in the shape of a pineapple and the one behind him was wearing black and had brown hair and turquoise eyes. Another one had raven hair and onyx eyes, the yellow haired, blue eyed idiot who knocked me over with his skateboard was next to him and the last on had dark brown hair and white eyes. I suddenly remembered that he was the one who had been staring at me earlier. He sensed my gaze and looked at me and smirked. I groaned inwardly, this was going to be a long day.

(a/n: Hey, my first chapter so please be nice and review and tell me if you have any ideas. Oh and be honest with the reviews, if it sucked the just tell me. I don't want false encouragement.)


	2. Great, Hormones

**Chapter 2**

Normal P.O.V

Neji smirked at her. She quickly looked towards Hinata, who was closest to her for an introduction but Hinata was looking at the ground and her face looked like a cherry. Tenten looked between Hinata and Neji, who had stopped smirking at her, and vaguely wondered if they were related because they had the same eyes but couldn't be brother and sister because other than that, they looked nothing alike.

Tenten's thoughts were rudely inturopted when Sakura started introducing them to her.

"Hey, guys. This is Tenten. Tenten this is Shikamaru", she pointed at the boy with brown pineapple hair and black eyes who spoke," Sasuke", the guy with raven hair and onyx eyes," Kankuro", the guy with brown hair and turquoise eyes," Naruto", he was the yellow haired blue eyed kid," and Neji", the one who had been staring at me, he had brown hair and white/lavender eyes. "Naruto's baka who knocked you over with his skateboard earlier."

"But Sakura-chaaaaaan, that was an accident."

The guy with raven hair and onyx eyes who was apparently called Sasuke spoke" You freakin idiot. Must you hit everyone with that piece of wood you call a skateboard?"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?!!!!"

"…hn"

Before Naruto could embarrass himself any further, Sakura hit him on the head hard with a lead pipe that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Anyway, Tenten you got your schedule right?" that was Mika speaking who happened to speak when a awkward silence was going to come. _And they think I'm weird_ Tenten thought to herself.

"Yeah….Ummmmmm…let's see, Oh shit! I have history. Awww man, I hate history."

"In that case, Ino, Shikamaru and Neji are in your class so one of them can bring you so you don't get lost."

Mika looked at Ino hopefully. Ino sighed, looking down for the first time Tenten had seen her, which isn't saying much really.

"Can't. Tsunade wanted to tell me something. I think it was a letter from my parents in England but they don't know my new address so they sent it to the school."

" Oh. Shikamaru?"

"Too troublesome. Make Neji do it."

"some friend you are" Mika turned to Neji with an irritated face. "Neji if you don't do it I'm going to be very irritated."

"Tch. Do it yourself. She's your friend."

Then Mika smirked despite his refusal and crossed her arms looking smug. "Oh so you don't like her?"

Neji eyed her suspiciously but replied anyway" No"

That kinda hurt Tenten's ego but she ignored it. Mika's smirk grew "Then why did you stare at her before huh. We all saw. Oh what can't answer that huh, oh burned. Ha! How the great have fallen!"

"Fine I'll take her to class if you just shut the hell up" He growled "but only this one time"

"Thank you for volunteering, come on Sakura, Sasuke and Kankuro" she blushed when Kankuro looked at her "we've got math. Don't wanna be late. Orochimaru is hard core."

As they were leaving Sakura whispered to Tenten "Don't worry. You get used to her and Neji won't bother you. He's a human ice cube. Good luck, history is taught by Gai-sensei. You'll need all the luck you can get to stand him."

Tenten turned to ask Sakura what she meant by that but she was already gone.

"You coming or not cause I'm not going to wait for you."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Neji's P.O.V

With that said I turned on my heels and started walking towards our history class. I heard Tenten hurry after me and start walking next to me. _Damn you Mika for putting me o this. It's all your fault I have to control my hormones twice as much now_. That's what I get for staring at her.

**Flashback**

**Everything looked normal at first. Naruto was skateboarding, Shikamaru was sleeping, Kankuro was digging through his bag trying to find his schedule, Sasuke was staring at Sakura and I was just looking around when I saw her. She just got to the school yard and I couldn't help but stare. She had her brown hair up in buns and her chocolate brown eyes were scanning everyone and everything around her.**

**She must have sensed my eyes on her because she turned to me and held my gaze for a while until Naruto rammed into her with his skateboard, knocking her to the ground.**

"**Naruto, you baka, that's the third time you knocked someone over today and the seventeenth time this week and its only Tuesday."**

**After Sasuke said that, it lead to another argument and although they were amusing to watch, I looked over to where the girl had been and saw her talking to Sakura. I smirked inwardly. _We'll be seeing more of each other Panda. Much more than you think._ I thought, calling her panda referring to her hair.**

**End Flashback**

I stopped in front of a door. "Here it is." I said in my normal emotionless tone. I opened the door and sat down in my normal seat. I heard Tenten go to the teacher and ask for a place to sit.

"Ah. You must be our youthful new flower! Sit next to Neji or Ordien. Please raise your hands so Tenten can see where you are."

I sighed and reculently raised my hand. Somewhere in side of me I was wishing she'd ask for a different place because I had hormones and Ordien was a horny pervert.Tenten looked at both of us and sat next to me probably because she didn't like the wink and perverted smile Ordien gave her. I had one thought going through my head at the moment.

_Great now how am I going to control my hormones?_


	3. The Annoying Invitation

**Chapter 3**

Tenten's P.O.V

I sighed. History was one of my worst subjects. I rocked at gym though. Also, I now know what Sakura meant about needing all the luck I could get so that I didn't snap Gai-sensei's neck.You got to have a lot of self control not to do that, trust me. He even looked weird with his black hair in a bowl hair cut, thick caterpillar eyebrows and his green spandex jumpsuit. He says youth or youthful in almost every sentence.

And why did the idiot put me next to an ice cube who's going through hormones?!!! And-…

Once again my train of thoughts were cut off. I swear these people need to respect my thoughts. Honestly no respect. This time I felt two pairs of eyes on me. I knew that one was that pervert Ordien who had been staring at me since I got here and the other was Neji. I was about to tell him to stop when someone knocked on the door. This got both pairs of eyes off me. Thank goodness. I almost felt like yelling sexual harassment.

Ino walked into the class with Shikamaru.

"Miss Yamanaka," started Gai-sensei, " It's very unyouthful to be late for class, you too Mr. Nara"

Shikamaru, being the kid with an IQ of over 200, already knew how to get them out of trouble.

"No you see, Ino had to go see Tsunade and I 'youthful' escorted her. Troublesome." The last part he muttered under his

breath.

Gai-sensei seemed to accept that answer because he resumed to teaching. Shikamaru went to the back of the room and sat down next to Shikamaru who was smirking but when he sat down, he started sleeping. Why did the guy even bother to come to school? He was already smart and all he did was sleep during class.

10 minutes later I decided to doodle because I was dieing of boredom. So I bent down to grab my backpack when I felt Neji's eyes on me again. Ordien was staring at some other girl now. I took a deep breath and continued fishing in my bag for my extra notebook. I found it and ripped a sheet of paper from it and wrote him a note then through it on his desk.

Neji's P.O.V

I raised an eyebrow as the brunette next to me pasted me a note. Awkwardly, I took the note and opened it to see what was inside,

**Could you please stop staring, it's kinda annoying.**

I turned to her slowly.

"Don't flatter yourself. Why would I, Neji Hyuuga, of all people, stare at you?"

"I don't know but it's getting annoying."

"Hn."

"What does that me-"

"Neji and Tenten! Its very unyouthful to talk during calss. Handle your love issues somewhere else after class." Gai-sensei scolded us. Our eyes widened at the words 'love issues'.

"Yeah Gai-sensei!"

Oh no, Lee.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

Then they hugged with a sunset backround. I saw Tenten raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry, they do that all the time."

"Ok but how can there be a sunset inside a classroom?"

"…"

And the rest of the morning went by uneventfully.

During lunch, I sat down with everyone then Sakura brought up the dreaded subject.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura was the first to speak "So Tenten, the rest of us were going to come to my house this weekend for a sleepover. Would you like to come?"

"Friday or Saturday?"

"Friday. Just bring all your stuff in your bag."

Tenten looked thoughtful.

'Should I? I mean since we're old enough to live alone (their 17 but go along with it) Sakura will probably have an apartement and it could be hard to fit us all in unless she had a decently sized one. The hell with it.'

"Sure, why not."

Sakura smiled, "Great, you can sleep in the living room with Neji."

Tenten visibly paled at that. Then Naruto said something so random and stupid that she calmed down.

"Hey careful," Naruto warned, "If Neji is like Chuck Norris than there are 468 items in an average living room he can use to kill you."

They all sweatdropped when they heard that.

"Naruto you baka." Sasuke was getting annoyed with him. Tenten leaned towards Sakura and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah, during science, Asuma-sensei asked him to explain the theory of evolution and he said that there was no theory of evolution, just a list of creatures Chuck Norris aloues to live. Stupid huh?"

Tenten stared at her and started wondering about Naruto's sanity. Well, as long as she didn't have to sleep near him, she didn't mind much. But Friday came a little too quickly for Tenten's liking.

**Hey guys. Thanks to those to reviewed. It really made me happy. Anyway, I just got back from seeing the movie, THE LAST MIMZY. It was soooooooo good. If you can go see it then go. Trust me. I loved that movie with all my heart.**


	4. The Sleepover

Hello, I read all your reviews and saw that you wanted me to update soon but I have to tell you that I won't be able to update during the weekend cause I'll be in Quebec K?

**Anyways 2 times I made my dad jump so he started calling me a little demon because no matter how many times my mom try's to make him jump, he never does. I did it by accident :P**

Chapter 4 

Sakura's P.O.V

Last period until we go to my house for my sleepover. I sighed and looked at the clock. Still half an hour left of class. I was sitting next to Mika. I've known the girl for a while but not as long as I've known Ino.

Mika has been Hinata's best friend for as long as I can remember as Ino is mine. Hinata and Ino aren't in this class so we sat together because people usually laugh at my pink hair and at Mika's purple and silver hair.

I, personally, like our strangely colored hair. It's unique and not many people have it.

'I need something to do' I thought, sighing. 'Well might as well make Tenten's profile.' So I took out my extra notebook and looked at all of my friend's profiles which I made for no reason what so ever. I decided to waste time by reading them over.

Sakura (cherry blossom) Haruno (spring field)

**Hair Color: **Pink

**Eye Color: **Sea-foam Green

**Favorite Food: **Syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi

Favorite Color: Pink

Ino (a wild boar) Yamanaka (deep into the mountain)

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Favorite Food: Small Tomatoes and Pudding

Favorite Color: Purple

Hinata (a sunny place) Hyuuga (towards the sun)

Hair Color: Dark Blue

Eye Color: White/lavender

Favorite Food: Senzai and Cinnamon Rolls

Favorite Color: Blue

Mika (the new moon) Gekko (moonlight)

Hair Color: Purple and Silver Tips

Eye Color: Gray

Favorite Food: Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Favorie Color: Silver

Sasuke (Samauri) Uchiha

Hair Color: Raven

Eye Color: Onyx

Favorite Food: Tomatoes

Favorite Color: Dark Blue

Naruto (maelstrom) Uzumaki

Hair Color: Yellow

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite Food: Ramen (duh)

Favorite Color; Orange

Kankuro Sabaku (sand waterfall)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Turquoise

Favorite Food: Hamburgers

Favorie Color: Black

Neji (spiral) Hyuuga (towards the sun)

Hair color: Brown

Eye Color: White/lavender

Favorite Food: (no one knows)

Favorite Color: Beige

Shikamaru (deer…well developed/circle/round) Nara (maple)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Black or Brown

Favorite Food: Makerel and Kelp

Favorite Color: Green

Well, now to make Tenten's. Good thing I asked her all this stuff a while ago.

Tenten (sky/heaven) …

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Favorite Food: Sesame Dumplings and Chinese Food

Favorite Color: Pastel Pink

Well, that didn't take too long. I looked at the clock. Still 20 minutes left until the bell. I cupped my chin in my hand and leaned forward thinking about how fast everyone had gotten used to Tenten. In fact, Neji did seem more open around her. I grinned evilly but quickly got rid of it in case Mika saw and suspected something. I was planning on playing matchmaker.

I started to make evil plans. "Sakura… Sakura… SAKURA!!!"

Mika hit me over the head with a textbook. Hard.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! What the hell was that for Mika?" I yelled looking at her angrily. "The bell rang dumbass." Mika blinked. I was already gone with a trail of dust following my traces.

Mika blinked again, 'Sometimes, I worry about her sanity.' She sighed and pick up her stuff then walked to the lockers.

Mika's P.O.V

I walked to the place we were supposed to meet. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, Hinata and even Naruto were already there. "Why am I always the last on to arrive?" I asked. This happened everytime and was really starting to get creepy.

"It's fate."

I sighed. Just like Neji. Talking about fate and destiny and crap like that.

On the walk there we pasted Gaara and Temari who were going the opposite way. I always wondered something and couldn't stand it anymore so I asked.

"Hey Kankuro. Why is it that you have brown hair, Temari has blonde hair but Gaara has red hair?" The other 8 turned to him as well with curious faces, well, except for Neji and Sasuke who kept their stotic faces.

"Well, you see, our great-great-great-great-great grandfather had red hair so it skipped a few generations and if you don't belive that then you're an idiot. Naruto I'm looking at you when I say this."

I blinked (wow I seem to be blinking a lot latly). Didn't see that coming. I would have expected that his mother cheated on his father.

"Hey we're here." Sakura yelled. I looked up to the familiar apartement complexe. Sakura's apartement was on the fifth floor so we took the escalator (yah know, the platform that goes up).

After we got out, we went into Sakura's apartment. I always liked her apartment. It was warm and welcoming and made anyone feel at home.

Kankuro and me went to the guest room we were staying in and put our stuff there while the others did the same. Sasuke was staying with Sakura in her room, Neji and Tenten had the living room, Naruto and Hinata were staying in the kitchen (there was carpeting everywhere ok) and Shikamaru and Ino had the office.

When everyone had put their stuff in the assigned rooms, we all went to the big apartment's TV room and sat down. Sooooooooo this was beyond awkward and that was my queue to break the silence.

"Sooooo… Why don't we play a game." An innocent suggestion made by yours truly and yet it led to so much embarrassment and trouble. But I didn't know any better.

"Ohhhhhhhh. I know let's play truth or dare." Said Sakura, all hyped up.

The same thought ran through our heads at the same time.

'Oh Shit'

Cha! Finally done oh and you know how the last word is shit? Ever thought os this

Sakura

Hinata

Ino

Tenten

All those together make SHIT Anyway my sis's birthday so help me survive with reviews. D


	5. Naruto and Cascada?

Hey. I'm back and if you want a new chapter, I need at least 4 reviews. I love reviews so please review and don't hate me if I don't update often. Oh and I'm reading a book called Eragon and it's freakin awesome. You so have to read it. And please pass on the poem on my profile and here's a question. The person who gets it right gets a cookie. How old am I?

Chapter 5 

"Run" Yelled Ino. No one needed to be told twice. They all ran to hide somewhere hoping that it would save them from embarrassment or worse. It'd probably be worse knowing Sakura. Well, their running off really pissed Sakura so she warned them

"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW I'LL HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH A LEAD PIPE!!!!" She screamed and took a lead pipe out of nowhere. In the end, Tenten, Mika, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Naruto all got hit on the head with the lead pipe that seemingly comes out of nowhere. Well, actually Naruto came out but Sakura felt like hitting him for being, well, him. Ino came out cause she feared Sakura's wrath, Hinata because she ALMOST always listened to people and Sasuke and Neji took it like men.

So all ten of them sat in a circle. Five of them with bumps on their heads, nine of them looking terrified and one of them looking satisfied. So Sakura grinned evilly and picked her prey. It was sadly, Kankuro.

"Truth or Dare Knakuro?" Kankuro started sweating and said dare, trying to be manly.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and came back with a bag on marshmallows in hand. "Put 20 marshmallows (They were those big marshmallow you use for smores) in your mouth and swallow, WITHOUT chewing" Sakura screamed the without, nearly popping their eardrums out. Kankuro gulped and reached out for the marshmallows. They counted every single one.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…19…20!"

They all smiled and actually enjoyed watching Kankuro chock, trying to swallow all 20 marshmallows . When he finished, he was so red from near suffication that it put Hinata's biggest blush to shame.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" He asked, already knowing a good truth and if she picked dare, he'd probably go easy on her so she wouldn't hate him.

"T-truth Kankuro-s-san" She stuttered. "OK then. Do you have like Naruto?" Everyone knew the answer to that except Naruto. About time he found out.

"W-well. H-hai. He's my fr-friend. Of c-course I like him." Great waste of a truth. He should have asked if she had a crush on him. Oh well. Naruto gave Hinata his famous fox grin.

"Mika-ch-chan. Truth or Dare?" Asked Hinata, twiddling with her fingers nervously. "Truth." Mika didn't know how smart her decision was. Hinata could be shy and cute on the outside but on the inside, she was as bad as Sakura's inner self. 'Damn' she thought. 'I would have made her stuff herself in the freezer for 15 minutes. Oh well.'

"O-ok. What's your m-most embarrassing m-moment? Describe it in detail."

Mika redden. "Well, once my family was invited to a fancy dinner with people from work. I was forced to wear a dress and while we were going down the stairs, I tripped and tumbled down the whole way in front of everyone there. I haven't worn a dress since." Ouch. That was bad. Everyone burst out laughing. Mika hid her face with her hands.

Naruto was still laughing when everyone else stopped so Mika picked him. "Naruto, truth or dare?"…"Dare. I'm not afraid of anything. Believe it!"…"Sing'Everytime we touch' by Cascada." Mika crossed her arms smirking.

Narutolooked at her with his mouth agape. "But that's a girl song!"

But Naruto did it anyway

I still hear your voice 

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch_

_In my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

…

_Your arms are my cast_

_Oh your heart is my sky_

_They wib oh they tis_

_That I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me right_

_When I fall_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

…

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Everyone twitched, then burst out laughing at Naruto. Now it was his turn to pick for truth or dare.

Sorry if this chapters short, oh and about the atleast 4 reviews, it might take a little bit after that so be pacient. Well read and review. Gosh why call it review. Why not comment.                            wow 27's my lucky number. Remember the question at the top. Please take a guess.


	6. Stuck In The Closet

**Muhahaha. None of you got my age right! I'm 13. Ha I keep the munches evilly. I'll let you try another one. Hummmm. Guess what my favorite color is and you get a cookie and are mentioned as an Oc in my next chapters. You can only guess one color and if more than one person gets it right, I'll put the first person who got it in chappie too. You won't appear for long but this is just for fun. If you don't want to be in it but got the color right, tell me. Well, on with the story. HAPPY EASTER!!!**

Chapter 6 

Naruto looked around and saw the poor poor person he was going to pick. "Neji,truth or dare?" Neji looked up and glared at him but wasn't going to end up cutting his hair because Naruto would probably make him do that if he picked dare.

"Truth." Naruto did his famous fox grin and he asked "Have you ever had a wet dream about a girl who's here?" A strip of pink could be visibly seen on Neji face and a mumbling sound could be heard.

"What sorry, we can't hear you" Kiba said.

"What the hell Kiba?! When did you get here?" Everyone looked at Kiba who had suddenly appeared.

"Well you see-"

"We don't want to know. Just leave."

"But-"

"LEAVE"Everyone yelled at the poor boy. Yes, even Hinata because she wanted to know if her cousin had a wet dream about one of her friends. When kiba left, they turned towards Neji, who was hoping they had forgotten.

"Well? If you don't tell us, we'll stuff you in the freezer!!" Hinata was, well, a lot more open around her friends, and it could be scary at times.

Neji mumbled a barely audible yes and the girl squealed. Oh they now knew that Neji wasn't completely heartless.

Sakura got up and told, um more like yelled/ordered/screamed at Neji and Tenten to go get snacks. Then she started talking.

"It was about Tenten!!! I know it!" Sasuke looked at her and he asked "How can you be sure." Sakura scolded him.

"Hinata's his cousin so it can't be her, Mika's his cousin's best friend so he's known her to long to like her now and me and Ino are to well, you know girly. Tenten has the same interests, he's more open around her and- OMG, are you guys blind!? You've never noticed before." They shook their heads.

'I've got some really dense friends'

Neji and Tenten came back with popcorn and stuff and soda. Sitting down, they remembered that it was Neji's turn to pick. He smirked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" Sasuke looked at him with a expression of indifference. "Truth". "Is it true that you stare mindlessly at Sakura every morning. That it's become your daily routine and that on weekends you stare at a picture of her?" Sasuke looked at him with a face of horror. He couldn't say no because all the guys already knew it. 'Damn' he thought 'he did that on purpose. Oh well, I'll get my revenge on next dare.'

"True" And then Sakura fainted and hit her head thus losing her memory of the last 30 seconds. Weird huh?

"Tenten, truth or dare?". "Dare." Sasuke smirked cause he had the perfect dare that would get his revenge on Neji.

"Go in the closet for 5 minutes with Neji."

In the closet cause the authur's too lazy to write how they got in there.

"Can't believe they'd do this to us." Neji opened an eye at Tenten who was pacing as much as she could in the small closet. Which meant she was standing still. 

I can. We've got evil friends." Tenten turned on him. "They're not all evil. Just the majority.

"Oh, defending them. After they've stuffed you in a really small closet with a guy who's currently going through hormones."

Tenten opened her mouth but nothing came out because the ever-so-hot-but-not-as-hot-as-Kiba Neji was right. And for some strange reason, the author decided that 5 seconds before they were let out, Tenten tripped on something grabbing out for what ever was closest to her, which was Neji thus pulling him down with her. He landed on top of her and his lips on hers and then the door opened to show every one looking inside and look amazed at the site before them.

Neji and Tenten separated and said at the same time "It's not what it looks like"

Too be continued…

**Well, buh-bye. Don't forget to answer the question. Thank you for reviewing and having suggestions. At least 7 reviews if you want new chappie.**


	7. How Do You Keep Getting Into My House?

Thank you for reviewing, encouraging me and in some cases, erm coughs , threatening me but ha, I'm the author so I'm in charge and I have the power muhahahaha.

**Kiba: Sorry she had lots of coffee this morning.**

**SkyBell: EKKKK! Kiba-kun glomps him **

**Kiba: Help flailes arms **

**Well, on with the chapter and read to find out who was the first to guess my favorite color.**

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" Screamed Neji and Tenten, waving their arms, trying to get someone to believe them but all they got was 'sure' and 'yeah we believe you (sarcasm for those of you who are idiots)'. Then their so called friends shut the door on them and trapped them in the closet again.

"They have a word for this," A chibi Tenten said while knocking on the door in desperation to get out, " It's called abuse!!" Then with inhuman strength, Neji and Tenten knocked the door down. Sakura freaked out. "OMG! You broke down my door!"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other then back at Sakura, "Your point?". "I don't know."

So then they decided to continue with the game. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare just like before, believe it!"

Tenten smirked and picked up the phone, "I dare you to call the president and insult him."

"Yeah, I've always wanted to do that!!!!" Naruto typed the number and waited.

"Hello, George Bush speaking."

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that you're a fag and fat-ass and that you can't sue me because it's called _Freedom of Speech _so that's what you get you fat-ass!! Believe it!"

"This call is being traced, I know how to find you bastard." Then Bush hung up.

Everyone burst out laughing. Oh that must have been fun. Naruto just called the most powerful man in the world a fat-ass.

Their fun however was interrupted by a loud bang from the office. Sasuke clamped his hand over Sakura's mouth to keep her from screaming. Quietly, they crept to the office and saw a girl on the computer on a weird site.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP GETTING INTO MY HOUSE????" Sakura screamed, making the girl fall out of the chair. And then she jumped up and continued typing. They sweat dropped and Sakura reapeted "Who the hell are you?" The girl looked at them with big eyes. "I'm Shikamaru's Twin." Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy. "But, I don't have a twin, not that I know of anyway." The girl rolled her eyes. "You would if you knew about fan fiction losers. God, haven't you ever seen the stuff people write about you? Yeah look Flying Monkeys!" Everyone turned to where she was pointing, saw nothing then turned back to Shikamaru's Twin and looked at her weirdly. "What flying monkeys?"

She blinked. "Flying monkeys? What are you guys talking about. Are you suffering problems?"

Then for no reason what so ever, Kiba came back and Naruto was in a hula outfit and started dancing. Kiba glanced at Sakura, "The author." It was a statement. Not a question. He sighed. "I'll go." Then he disappeared. For a few seconds, everything was quiet but Kiba snatched off our author's precious headphones and as she turned angriliy expecting to see her older brother, she saw Kiba.

Big hearts popped up in her eyes and they heard "KIBA-KUN!!!!!!!!" When he came back, he had pink lip marks all over his face then he left for fear that the author would come back and hug and kiss him.

They glanced at Shikamaru's Twin who was watching them muttering something about pin the tail on the donkey then out of nowhere (That's where everything's coming out of now.) a donkey tail pin appeared and she ran for Kankuro and pinned him in the forehead. After that, Shikamaru's Twin went to Sasuke and said "Sasuke, your name is Luke and I am your father." In that weird voice from star wars. Sasuke looked at her horrified, "But I thought you were a girl?"

Shikamaru's Twin looked confused then said "What did I say to give you that stupid idea?" Sasuke looked at her with his mouth open, "But you said 'Sasuke, your name is Luke and I am your father' didn't you" Shikamaru's Twin felt his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever. You must be just plain crazy." Then she disappeared out of thin air and went to help the author ruin the character's lives with randomness.

Sakura said "Well, that was interesting, so who wants to go make pizza and sundaes?"

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Troublesome"

"Yeah"

"Sure, believe it!"

"Y-yes"

" blinks affirmative "

"Duh"

"I guess"

By the end of that night, they were all in the hospital and they were banned from having sleepovers for a month. What the teenagers saw that night still made them shudder. 'Damn author' they all thought and each many a list on painful ways to tortur and kill her.

**Sorry if it was short. Well hope you enjoyed. Ja ne. I keep trying to put it on but it says that there's a god damned error. Sorry for my colorful language. I got to a rat hole school. I guy lost a piece of his head and once a guy came with a big knife so the police and news reporters came.**


	8. The Beach

Cha! You guys ready for the new question? What month was I born? The first person to get it right gets a cookie. What kind you ask. The soft and gooey chocolate chip kind that's warm and you can't stop eating. Sorry, I'm really hungry right now, well review.

Chapter 8 

Tenten woke up and quickly felt pain on her arms from the burns that were there. 'Note to self, never let Naruto, Ino and Mika cook with anything other than a microwave.' Why, you ask? Well, Ino, Naruto and Mika + oven +uncooked pizza explosion and a night in the hospital. Summer vacation was next week (She switched schools when it was 2 weeks away from summer vacation and if you do like DEAL WITH IT) so it was really hot outside and the gang had decided to go to the beach since it was a Sunday.

She had to pick Hinata and Mika up. Ino was picking up Sakura and Shikamaru, Sasuke was getting Kankuro, Naruto and Neji. They were going to meet at the beach at about 10:00. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was already 9:00. 'Shit' she thought, 'I never sleep in! I'm gonna be late.'

Tenten jumped out of bed and ran over to the bathroom but she kinda missed the door and ran into a wall. "OUCH!! YOU STUPID DAMN WALL!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS????!!!!!" And the wall just stood there. Wasn't that just rude.

Tenten ran into the bathroom but didn't miss the door this time, but she kinda forgot to open it so she rammed into it. She rubbed her forehead. 'I need an apartment that doesn't hate me' she thought, thinking of the oh-so-rude walls.

This time she actually made it into the bathroom and as she looked into the mirror she realized that she had a red spot on her forehead because she ran into the wall twice. And they didn't even say sorry. They just stood there and stared at her.

She put her hair in her usual buns and put on her bathing suit which was a two piece that was dark turquoise with light green swirls every where and then she put on white shorts and an aqua t-shirt over it and don't forget the green sandals. In the kitchen, she plopped a piece of toast into her mouth and quickly hopped into her car once she was outside.

She drove over to Hinata's first cause she didn't know how to get to Mika's but Hinata did. When she got there she saw that Hinata's apartment was bigger than even Sakura's apartment but other than that, nothing special about it. Hinata was waiting in front of the complex. She had on jean shorts and a purple top.

When Hinata was in the car, Tenten asked where Mika lived.

"Close to the beach. Her apartment really stands out… That one." Said Hinata in her quiet voice, pointing at a building. It did stand out. There was spray paint al over it making the pretties designs and swirls. It was generally made of blue, green and white but of different shades. Mika ran out wearing a tan skort (You know, looks like a skirt but has shorts under.) and a red-orange sleeveless top and red-orange flip-flops and her hair was in a high ponytail but not as high as Ino's and her hair was longer (Ino has hair a bit past her shoulders). She also had sunglasses in her hair. She was carrying the bag for all three of them. It had towels, sunscreen, food, water, a cell phone and a beach ball that they'd fill with air once they got there. The others had the volley ball, their towels and stuff and the sand toys (They're aloud to play in the sand too) and the umbrella.

As Tenten was driving down the street (You could see the beach from Mika's apartment) she saw 5 other girls in a car on their way there. As she got a better look, she saw that it was Ayame, Mai, Saki, Miyu and Reina. They were girls from school. They each took part in a fan club and were pretty much sluts. Ayame had black hair and gray eyes and was in the Neji fan club. Mai also had black hair and she had gold eyes and was in the Shikamaru fan club, Saki had blond hair and caramel eyes and was in the Naruto fan club (There's one of those? Just go along with it), Miyu had brown hair and green eyes and was in the Kankuro fan club and last but not least, Reina who had red hair and blue eyes was in the Sasuke fan club.

Tenten's eye twitched. She had gotten a little, tiny (She's lieing, it's huge) crush on Neji since the closet incident. What? He was a good kisser. She pulled into the beach's parking lot and turned to the other girls to tell them who she saw. "Hey, guys. I saw Ayame, Mai, Saki, Miyu and Reina on our way here." The other two girls eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the ground. "Wait till we tell the others! Sakura and Ino will be pissed. Those bitches probably knew that Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kankuro and Shikamaru were gonna be here! Why can't they just stay away from our boys?!" yelled a pissed Mika and Hinata nodded, agreeing with her. Tenten had told the other girls about her crush and they told her about theirs even though they were completely obvious and the boys were oblivious.

Getting out of the car, they saw that the bitches had parked in the lot next to the one next to them. Ayame spotted them, "Hey look guys, it's the tom boy, stutters a lot and weird hair." They laughed at the nicknames that they had given the girls. "What?" Saki giggled, "Are you all wearing one pieces too?"

Tenten put her hands on her hips and said, "What, wearing barley there bathing suits?" Reina laughed. "You're a loser if your not wearing one of those." Ayame nodded, "Yeah, Neji-kun would never even look twice at a girl who doesn't even-," Ayame didn't get to finish because Tenten punched her in the face giving her a black eye then she started screaming scary things. While the bitches were trembling, Mika and Hinata were watching eating popcorn with amused looks on their faces. They didn't even try to stop Tenten.

The bitches scrambled away soon enough and the other cars pulled in. Sakura and Ino scrambled out of the cars and over to the other three. "Were those the bitches?" Ino asked, really worrid. Tenten nodded and smirked. "I gave Ayame a black eye." After a bit of laughing, they went to join the boys who had left to the beach and were setting up.

The girls took off their cloths since they had their bathing suits under and helped the boys set up. Your loveable author already described Tenten's bathing suit but here are the others: (They were all two pieces) Hinata was wearing a dark indigo one with blue petals on it, Mika was wearing a lilac one with purple swirls on it, Saukra was wearing a light pink one with darker pink cherry blossom petals on it and Ino was wearing a sky blue with little stars dark blue stars on it.

Everyone finished setting up in no time and Sakura and Ino laid down on their towels to get a tan and Shikamaru did too but to get a nap. Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke (Some friends are currently holding Sasuke back from killing our author for making him do this) were making a sand castle and Mika, Tenten, Neji and Kankuro were going in the water.

They quickly went deeper and deeper where the waves were just right, as in huge. But they soon got bored of getting pummbled with water so they went even further to where there were no waves at all and Tenten and Mika started talking about random things.

Neji and Kankuro were not as far as them so they started making evil plans in their heads. Kankuro went over and Splash Mika starting huge water fight between the two. It was hard to tell who was winning since they were splashing too much. Tenten decided to watch the interesting fight from a distance.

While Tenten was distracted, he quietly dove under the waves and opened his eyes. Surprisingly, it didn't sting. He looked around and saw Tenten's body. Her pale legs looked greenish white under the water, he swam over under grabbed her foot and pulled her under. She was under before she could register what happened and much less scream. She started thrashing and hitting anything she could.

She ended up hitting Neji in the nose. When she felt her foot touch flesh, she opened her eyes and glared at Neji and they started fighting. Yes under water (Lol. Me and my older bro do that all the time. He usually wins. Pouts ).

When they had to go up for air, they were still wrestling and fighting. "Neji, you jerk! What was that for?" Neji just smirked and dunked her under water. Her arms flailed but to no avail (OMG!! That rhymed. Gods I'm smart.) and then she kicked Neji where it hurt causing him to jerk and accidentally break her hair ties.

He let go of her head and she rose from the water with her hair all over her face. She turned to him with a dangerously sweet smile on her face. "You didn't do what I think you did did you?" And then Neji did exactly what any sane person would do in this situation, he ran. Tenten ran after him but the problem was that they had led themselves into the wave part just as a huge wave came so they got hit and were washed off to shore by the strong currents of the water.

Neji, for the first time, actual saw how different Tenten looked without her usual buns. Her hair reached her mid back and was slightly wavy from being held in buns all the time.

Getting up, they saw that Mika and Kankuro were also washed to the shallow part by the wave and were now wrestling and laughing in the water where instead of sand, there were soft, smooth pebbles that wouldn't hurt them. Such nice pebbles (a/n: No I am not crazy. And Allie, if you're reading this, just know that you shall never get that cookie and that I can't wait to go to the KOA).

When they finished, Neji went to go pawn Sasuke at volley ball and Kankuro went to watch and make fun of the loser. So Mika asked Tenten if she wanted to go look for seashells.

When they came back, they had tons of seashells and Mika's favorite song, Love Again by Cascada, started playing on the radio. All the girls sang along to the tone. Then they heard the dreaded bitch's voice.

"Neji-kun" Ayame squealed, going into fan girl mode and clinging to Neji's arm, the black eye Tenten gave her earlier still visible. Neji tried desperately to get his arm back, but she had it in a death grip. Tenten's eye twitched and she approached them.

When Ayame saw Tenten, she glared at her and looked up at Neji pouting, "Neji-kun. What is that bitch doing here? She gave me a black eye. Aren't you going to say something to her about it?" Neji saw the black eye and smirked, "Yeah, I think I will." Ayame smiled, expecting him to tell Tenten off or something but he turned to Tenten and said, "Good job Tenten. Couldn't have done it better myself."

Ayame gasped and while she was distracted, Neji pulled his arm loose from her grasp and stalked away along with a laughing Tenten. The rest of the day passed by likewise and by the end, a happy Tenten plopped onto her bed and her last conscious thought was 'Great. I have school tomorrow.'

**Hope you all liked it. 10 reviews would be nice and I check my stats and 14 faves and 16 alerts. OH! I have fanfic skillz.**


	9. Dance lol

Cha! Hey people. Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it but I would really like more reviews. I'm not getting that many anymore. Don't you think that you can be lazy and not review cause I'm not updating till I feel satisfied with my number of reviews! Also, sniff, some of you sent assassins after me. That was very nice.

Tenten's POV

"Tenten. OMG! I need your help." Ino screamed into my ear. Ouch. That really hurt. Sniff. Isn't anyone gonna comfort me. Guess not. Sighs. I looked at her in both annoyance and irritation. Ino looked at her with fake sad eyes.

"With what this time Ino?" She bit her lip then put on the sad lost puppy dog eyes. Damn it. She took that trick from me. Works so well too. On Neji. He always gives in and I get what I want. Gotta love girl power. I'm blabbing again.

"I forgot to do my math homework and Orochimaru is scary when he finds out someone didn't do their homework." That was true. Not even Shikamaru slept during math because he was interested in living.

I sighed and handed her my homework for her to copy from. I looked out the window behind me. Nothing out of the usual. People talking…. Grass… seagulls kidnapping stuffed animals from little kids (That happened to me once but I got it back)… Chuck Norris pawning some poor kid… Yup, your average normal day. Oh look, another cat fell from the sky. It meowed.

When I looked away from the sky cat, I saw a neon pink poster. What the hell. When did that get there? I went to see what it was then got so shocked I drank a slushy so my brain would freeze. It was pink. Okay, then after that comment I read it.

**Dance. That's it. Bring a partner on the night after school from 7:30 to 10:00.**

**Dress formally.**

**If you don't come, Tsunade will track you down and kill you.**

**Why?**

**Cause she has nothing better to do.**

**Oh and gives her a reason to take a break from paper work.**

I read it 3 times. Then my only thought was _look, what a pretty piece of paper. _In case your wondering, we were all dropped on our heads while we were babies. What do you mean you're not surprised! Sniff. That was mean. Evil people. I took that insult personally…. What was I mad about again? Oh yeah. The poster.

What did the poster say again? No I'm not crazy and forgetful. No I didn't drink anything this morning. Okay maybe a bit of coffee. Fine! Have it your way. I went crazy on the coffee. I was tired after making a long list of how to painfully kill Ayame, bring her back to life and kill her again.

I don't like that girl. You probably noticed. Well, after I walked away from the poster, I heard the bell ring so I headed over to my locker. I walked down the halls and waved to the people I saw who waved back quietly. When I reached my locker I put in the code to open it.

_27-35-13_

I pulled the lock off and opened it. I didn't bother to decorate it because summer vacation was soon. I took out my history textbook when I saw a light pink piece of paper with red swirls on it, fall out of my binder.

Confused, I picked it up and put it in my planner. I'd read it during class. With that thought, I walked down the hall to history class, getting myself ready for ultimate annoy-Tenten-till-she-wants-to-kill-you time.

Today was not my day.

Once I got to class, I forgot to open the door so I ran into it, getting a huge bump on my head, I walked in to see Gai-sensei and Lee hugging under a sunset and I have to sit next to a horny guy that I have a crush on. Well, he's not always horny.

Sometimes, I wonder if Lee and Gai-sensei are secretly in love with each other.

Creepy. Anyways, I get sooooooo bored so I pass Neji a note, hoping to get him to write back. I asked a very interesting question.

_Hey Neji, why is your hair silkier than normal hair._

I wwatched him out of the corner of my eye, waiting for a reaction. He took a deep breath, as if trying to restrain himself.

From what you ask. Killing me probably. O yay. He passed it back.

_Ever ask me that again and I'll slit your throat._

Yup. See. Told yah. Anyways, class was a normal drag after that. I was too scared to pass another not note to Neji.

Once I finally got out, Ino ran to me from the back of the class and gave me back my math homework.

"Hey. Did you see that prom dance thing poster. Shikamaru already asked me. I think I know who's gonna ask you." She winked at me.

I blinked. Real creative Skybell.

(a/n: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. No one appreciates my efforts.

Kankuro: I appreciate your efforts.

A/n: You're only saying that because you're not usually in fics and you don't want me to kill you off. Waaaaaaaaaaaah. Skybell's feelings are hurt. Waaaah

Kankuro: … We need a cooler author.)

Then, I exploded. Wait! What the hell was that?! I'm sorry Skybell. What did I ever do to you? Oh, you meant I yelled. Oh. Heh heh. Sorry.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN INO!!!!" I well, yelled at her.

But, of course, she ran away before I could beat the crap outta her until she told me. I walked out of the room only to meetb a nervous looking Neji waiting for me.

It was pretty hard to tell he was nervous cause of the whole emotionless thingy. I could tell because he had a weird habit of twitching his eyebrow whenever he was nervous.

I was immediately concerned. For the cat on his head. "Neji, why is there a cat on your head?" I asked innocentrly.

Neji looked up and that knocked the cat down. "He fell from the ceiling." Oh. That explained it. It was a normal event really. No. Then how do Lee and Gai-sensei make a sunset appear every time they hug? Oh, so _now _you understand.

"Tenten I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to the dance with me."

I stared at him.

**Oh. Cliffly. R & R.**


	10. Wrong Tricks?

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: You honestly think I own Naruto?!!

Tenten stared at him for a while. Ok, like three minutes.

Neji waved a hand in front of her face. He yelled at her to snap out of it. He said men were superior to women (though it's soooo not true). When he got nothing, he flicked her forehead and she fell over. Her cardboard cut out that is.

"What the hell! Great, now I've got to do it all over again. Thanks I Tenten. You truly made my day." He slumped and walked off.

Let's check up on Sasuke now 

Sasuke fiddled nervously with his pen. His eyes hovered over to his Sakura.

He's known Sakura for a while but only started considering her as his since two years ago.

Flashback 

Sakura and Mika were walking with Hinata and an adorable fluffy white kitten that fell from the sky that Hinata wanted to keep.

While they were about to cross the road, Sasuke stopped his motorcycle in front of them. They all stood there for a moment before Sakura crossed her arms and huffed angrily. Sasuke had taken up the habit of annoying them whenever he got bored, which was often.

He smirked.

"What, the weird haired twerps wanna cross?" he said mockingly.

Oh, he hit a nerve. The hair. "Shut up and get out of our way you jackass." (See how sensitive they are about their hair. Remember Neji's note from the last chapter?)

His smirk widened. "Temper Sakura. Also you should watch your sharp tongue, you might cut something with it."

This all led to another argument which involved Sakura's dreaded lead pipe, insults, Chuck Norris, Sasuke's smirk and a monkey dancing in a hula skirt. Don't ask.

"Sakura and Sasuke's verbal spars are always so much fun to watch." Mika said. Hinata giggled and nodded in agreement and petted her kitty.

"YOU JACKASS!!!! WHY DON'T YOU PICK A PERSONALLITY AND STICK WITH IT?!!"

"…Hn…"

Wait a moment…

"Sasuke! Give me a real answer you –…" This part has been censored for all you innocent souls out there. I present you with a kitty draws a kitty …

"Wow, you guys argue like love birds."

Sasuke and Sakura's faces were instantly fire truck red from embarrassment and anger. "NANI! WE DON'T EVEN LIKE EACH OTHER!!" They screamed at the same time.

"Liar liar face on fire." Sang Mika and Hinata.

"Would you rather Lee and Sakura be love birds?" They all shuddered, the less they break the laws of physics by having sunsets in the morning the better.

"Wait, doesn't cats falling from the sky break the laws of physics?" asked some random reviewer. "Yeah but kittys are so much cuter." Was Skybell's answer. Oh, yah wanna get back to the fic. K.

"No, I'd rather be with Sasuke. At least he doesn't wear a spandex jumpsuit." That's how it all started and Sasuke is a very possessive person.

End Flashback 

He, Sasuke, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note on it and tried to pass it to Sakura. He was trying to ask her to the dance on the note but, oh hell, Orochimaru saw it and took it.

"Now Sasuke, you know better than to pass noted in class." The pale man stated, smirking. Perfect, he had another opportunity to scare his students.

Orochimaru slammed the note on an empty desk, making everyone in the room jump. He took out his new tranquilizer gun, only $29.99 now at Wall-Mart, next, he pointed it at the note then shot it, blowing up the desk so cleanly there were no remains. Now do you understand why Ino wanted Tenten's homework? I hope you do.

The class stared wide-eyed at Orochimaru. Last week it was a chainsaw, the week before that it was an axe and the week before the week before that one it was a flamethrower. He always found scary new torture weapons.

Sasuke slammed his head against his desk, killing a few brain cells (Please give them a moment of silence). The bell rang and the class ran out as fast as they could.

Kankuro now 

Kankuro put in Mika's locker code, knowing she wouldn't arrive while he was doing this because he set up a distraction.

Mika 

"Gimmi da pokey you stupid bird!!!" The bird cocked it's head stupidly at her then started to attack the pokey tied to it's leg.

"AHHHH! DIE BIRD!!" she threw a handful of shuriken at it. Then Skybell showed up.

"This is a high school fic Mika. No stuff like that." She said, her blue eyes narrowed.

Kankuro 

He grinned. Yup, it should keep her busy for a while. He got Naruto to talk Hinata into giving him Mika's code.

_27-3-8_

So worth it. He put in the note asking her to the dance (they need new material sweat drops )

Kankuro quickly shut it and pulled up the hood to his black hoodie over his head and waited.

He only had to wait a few minutes until Mika came down the hall happily munching on pokey while the 'Animal Protection' club were crying over the bird's body.

She opened her locker and the note fell out and somehow made her drop her yummy treat. "…" Gulp. Mika's bangs hid her eyes as she looked at what was left of her snack.

She picked up the note and ripped it to shreds, making Kankuro flinch and then left, acting emo over her loss.

With Naruto, the baka we love 

"Hey Hinata, will you go to the dance with me?" Naruto, well, screamed, at our favorite little shy girl.

"S-sure Naruto-kun." She stuttered stupidly.

"K, bye"

When the guys got together 

"Let me get this straight, the lazy ass and baka of the group got dates but the rest of us screwed up?!"

"Troublesome. Did you try asking them directly?"

"Tried, turned out to be a card board cut-out."

"Passing note?"

"Orochimaru obliterated it."

"Note in locker?"

"Made Mika drop her pokey.

"So that's why she was acting so emo"

Shikamaruy sighed. "You guys used the right tricks but on the wrong girls. Sasuke, give Sakura the note through her locker. Kankuro, ask Mika directly and Neji, pass Tenten a note. God this is troublesome."

**I think I deserve some ice cream.**


	11. You Choose!

**Ok people. Don't worry. I',m NOT discontinuing this story, in fact, I have so many ideas to where this story could go that I'm letting you pick.**

**A)Should some other hott playboy ask Tenny to the dance and she excepts and makes Neji super jealous,**

**B)Neji asks Tenten to the dance and they go together.**

**C)They all find out that the school is temporarly under repairation due to Orochimaru's evil plots so the dance is cancelled but the have another myserty event.**

**D)Or last but not least, Neji and Tenten go together but them and their friends go to the computer room at some point and discover youtube, fanfiction, narutomagic and deviantart. **

**Choose wisely cause this affects the whole story. I have my own little opinion on what I want to do (D) but I'm gonna let you guys pick. Oh and narutomagic is a place where you can watch all the episodes.**


	12. Tenten gets an idea

**Ok people. I'm again sorry I haven't updated but I got a laptop so I wanna update as much as possible now ********. Next chappie should be coming out soon heart.**

Sasuke closed the locker. He shuddered. That had been such a horrible experience. He swore silently under his breath to never break into a girls locker again. It was so…. Pink. At least it was done. The note was in the locker. But his eyesight was probably damaged for life. He wobbled away. Everything still looks so pink, he thought to himself.

Around the corner, Sakura came skipping down and saw Sasuke wobbling away. "Sasuke." She yelled, only half concerned, "Are you okay?" He stopped for a moment but didn't turn around. In case she might've opened her locker. "No," he replied after a moment, "I need a pshychologist (lol spell check)." Sakura raised an eyebrow but decided against asking. She opened her locker and a plain white note fell on her head. But of course, since it fell on her head, she wasn't aware that it was a note and started trying to hit it. "Ahhh! Get it off!"

It took her a moment to realize what it was. She picked it up and read through it. She smiled.

-------

Ok people, let's skip the whole asking thing. We know you don't want to go through that. And if you do, you might as well rot in hell (no offense) cause we're skipping to right before the dance. Deal with it.

-------

Tenten fiddled with the end of her pale yellow dress nervously, sitting on her bed. Shopping had been hell after Neji asked her to the dance. Ino and Sakura had dragged her and poor poor Hinata to the mall while Mika tagged along laughing and taking pictures of their torment. Those were probably on the internet right now, Tenten thought darkly. They had dumped tons upon tons of various dresses on them and some were so inappropriate that even Hinata put her foot down, a rare occasion. In the end, Tenten had kept to a strict minimum and had only bought the dress which went to her knees, a pale yellow, satin sandals with pale yellow ribbons and a silver necklace. Tenten didn't understand how Ino convinced her to buy the shoes, seeing as they would never go with anything besides this dress. Actually, the necklace was just something she found lying in her closet but Tenten wasn't about to tell Ino and Sakura that.

Her doorbell rang. She practically ran down the stairs. Well, she didn't exactly run all the way down. You see, about half way, she tripped over that one stair that was a bit lower than the others and tumbled the rest of the way down. Now, normally, since the door is closed it wouldn't be very embarrassing but her door had a glass screen and Neji obviously heard the loud thump cause he was outside laughing his ass off.

Tenten jerked the door open. "It wasn't that funny. Neji…. Neji….. NEJI! STOP. LAUGHING." Neji did stop laughing but he was still smirking. The brunette let him in. "Let me just get my umbrella, it's raining cats and dogs outside."

As Tenten walked into the kitchen, Neji looked out the window and saw that it was literally raining cats and dogs. "Hmmm. Dogs falling from the sky…. That's unusual." Yep, he ignored the cats, as I explained before, it was perfectly normal. He walked into the kkitchen after Tenten and saw a guy dressed in black in there with Tenten.

"Mwahahaha!" The guy was saying, obviously insane. "Now gimmie all your money or else!" Tenten and Neji looked at each other, "Or else what?"

Then the guy jumped on the couch and laid on the top with an arm and leg going over, nearly touching the floor. "Ha! Now when your parents get home, they're gonna think you had a drunken party." Tenten raised and eyebrow. "But… I don't have parents."

The insane guy jumped up and pointed at Tenten, his finger stopping an inch from her nose, "This. Is. Not. Over….. p-panda girl!" and with that he jumped out of the window and disappeared.

"…"

No one spoke for a while. Complete silence. Until Neji turned to Tenten. "Is this normal?" Tenten nodded. "He comes every other week and does something like that every time."

This is around the point where Neji started wondering exactly what kind of life this girl led.

--------

Ino and Shikamaru arrived at the dance finally. They were the last ones of the group to arrive. This had Mika jumping for joy. Ino was wearing a light blue dress that frilled at the bottom with white high heels and had ribbons weaved into her hair. Hinata had a cream colored dress with white tidal designs at the bottom. Mika had a dark purple dress with a huge black ribbon tied around her waist and black sandals (sorta like the ninja ones) and Sakura had a strapless light green dress that looked almost like silk with green heels. Ino was less than happy at being the last to arrive. The blond took it out on poor poor Shikamaru, whom we all love so much.

"Shikamaru, why are we the last ones to arrive? Huh? Maybe if you weren't so lazy… Shika…. Shika are you listening to me?"

The dance was being held in the gym. Some volunteers have decorated it all colorfully and there were various light shining on the floor and the regular light were off, making it dark except for the lights mentioned earlier. Barely anyone here was dancing and there was no way any of the guys would let themselves be dragged onto the dance floor except for Naruto. Actually, he dragged Hinata to the dance floor. Poor unsuspecting, trustful, innocent Hinata.

Suddenly, Tenten got an idea, "Let's go to the computer lab!" She stuck her finger in the lab. The Neji responded by saying, "

**A sort of cliffy. I feel terrible that it's so short but I swear you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.**


	13. What is Youtube?

**Disclaimer: Ok, If I owned Naruto, don't you think I'd be doing something a bit more productive with my life?**

"Are you stupid Tenten? I thought you _wanted _to come here. We can always go to the computer lab another time. Or better yet, use your own computer. Besides, we could get caught… Are you listening?"

Tenten whispered something into Sasuke's ear, then Naruto's and Kankuro's. She didn't bother with Shikamaru. He wouldn't do anything anyway. The three other guys turned to Neji. "Soooo… Your scared Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked. Neji sighed, then did his special super duper Hyuuga glare.

And so it came that our poor Neji-kun was brutally dragged down to the hallways. We all tried to find out how they managed to get him out there but when we asked Neji, he just shivered and curled up into a fetal position and rocked back and forth muttering something that sounded like "I'm in a happy place… I'm in a happy place." Over and over again. When we asked Tenten and co. they just laughed. In a very creepy way. All of them at the same time. So we decided to drop it.

A brown haired girl could be seen poking her head out of a corner and looking around. Some of the older people thought she was immature, most of the younger ones thought she was playing a game, but the general opinion was that she was crazy or was doing something she really shouldn't be doing. They were both equally true but the first one was probably more accurate because it wasn't that horrible to sneak into the computer lab. Why she wanted to go into the computer lab you ask? I don't think we'll ever know. If she keeps her hair in buns then we can't even begin to guess how that mess of her brain works. To make it simple, most people's brains went right on two feet, but Tenten and co. brains worked left while hopping on one foot. See, even explaining it sounds crazy.

But of course, since nothing ever goes right with these things, when they arrived at the computer lab, surprise surprise, it was locked. Tenten pressed her face against the glass window of the door. Sakura shook her arm a bit. "Come on Tenten, let's go back to the dance, we can't get in." Turning around, she looked at Sakura with huge sad eyes, "B-but.." she sniffed. The pinkette hesitated for a moment but none the less tried to pry Tenten from the door only to find that she wouldn't let go. Neji stepped up. "No no, Sakura, see, watch, this is what you're actually supposed to do in these types of situations." He grabbed Tenten, ripped her hands from the doorknob and threw her over his shoulder. Tenten pounded on his back, screaming as everyone followed.

30 seconds past before Tenten started struggling again. "No, please Neji! Put me down! I know how we can get in!" Neji put her down cautiously, still not completely trusting her. He had reason not to though. I mean, would you? Didn't think so. Anyway, Tenten ran outside, where the sky was already beginning to darken. Since they had just come down the hallway and turned, the open door gave a pretty good view of where the walls of the computer lab were and Neji finally saw what Tenten got so excited about.

The windows to the computer lab were badly shut. Even an idiot could get in.

Sasuke was the first to go after Tenten, who was already working on breaking open the window. No, I said the window was badly locked, I didn't say it was completely open. Sasuke broke it for her and she quickly jumped in with Sakura in tow.Naruto and Hinata were the next in then Neji and Sasuke then Mika and Kankuro (nearly forgot about them lol). They waited for Shikamaru and Ino to come in. They waited some more. Finally, someone looked out the window. "Hey! Where are Shikamaru and Ino?!"

----------- With Shika and Ino ----------------

Shikamaru's POV

I sighed with boredom as me and Ino left the group to do something much smarter than climb through a window. And no, we do not mean make out or have sex, get your minds out of the gutter. My friends, much as I loved them, weren't very bright. Only Neji and Sasuke were even considered to possess normal intelligence. Maybe Sakura but then again, you can't be too sure. Yes this is including Ino. She usually just tags along with me but can be extremely bossy.

What was I saying. Oh yeah, anyway, our friends hadn't noticed the janitor's closet that was always just a hallway down. They kept spare keys there just in case one of the teachers forgot their keys and couldn't get their students in the classroom. There weren't really any other risks, there was nothing worth stealing, except for the computers but wouldn't it be funny if you saw some short student dressed in black running out of the school with on of these huge old things in tow.

But despite everything, I was interested in going into the computer lab. Didn't that 'Shikamaru's Twin' girl say something about…. What was the word…. Fanfiction… While she was in Sakura's house. That might be interesting because she mentioned people were writing stuff about us. Infact, this could all be some crazy fanfiction written by a 14 year old girl who has a crazy brother who yells out random things that she makes into humor for fanfiction. But… No way, I was way over thinking this (A/N: If only you knew Shikamaru…. If only you knew.)

I unlocked the door just intime to hear Naruto ranting about us being missing.

"Oh no! Shikamaru and Ino are missing, they've probably wondered off somewhere dark and creepy, like and alley, yeah an alley, where they were picked up and killed by serial killers who mutilate their bodies then hid them to decay and then the police come to interrogate us about them since they haven't found the bodies yet and we were the last people they were seen with and then we're all put in jail when they find the bodies for murder because of mistaken identities and then we'll live there for twenty years and then we're all gonna come out old and ugly and smokers and crazy, so we're gonna live on the streets and beg for change and Tenten, Sakura and Hinata will have to go into prostitution and and and-" BAM! Well, that was Sasuke's fist directly in Naruto's face, successfully shutting him up. Thank god.

Oh yay. Sakura noticed us. She blinked. "Hey, how'd you guys get in, I thought you didn't come in through the window." I silently held up the keys.

I heard the sound of typing on the computer and saw Tenten already seated and looking through the favorites. She blinked suddenly and I heard her say something I had never heard anyone say in my life. "Hey guys look, it's a site called youtube."

……

What the hell was Youtube!!!

**I'm sorry if I kept you all waiting and if this is a bit short. I'm going to Florida tomorrow so I had to rush this. hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
